


playing house

by literatureonhowtolose



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, As well, Babysitting, Fluff, M/M, Roommates, actually this is so fluff that it kind of hurts you know, also did i mention this is a, and they are, because yes they go to college, but not realizing the other does, josh being great at it and tyler being insecure af, just two beans being in love and getting ready to have their own fam, the beans taking care of twins, the two of them both having feelings for the other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literatureonhowtolose/pseuds/literatureonhowtolose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Where did you find the time to have children?»<br/>Tyler turned to him. His face was overflowing with worry, and Josh frowned.<br/>«I fucked up.» Tyler whispered loudly, if such a contraddiction has the right to exist.<br/>Josh was starting to get anxious. He had wanted to make a joke, but he was beginning to suspect that Tyler had gotten some girl pregnant without saying anything to anyone and had now been forced to face his responsibilities, as out of character as that seemed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	playing house

**Author's Note:**

> I am so nervous lmao this is the first fic I have ever written for the bandom so i just kind of???? I don't know??????? this is super fluffy and i hope it brightens your day. I just really needed to write about them babysitting for some reason.  
> As i always say, English isn't my first language so I apologize in advance for any mistake you might find in here.
> 
> The beans have gotten their names tattooed on each other what a time to be alive am I right

The door was open when Josh got home.

_Tyler's here_ _,_ he thought absent-mindedly.

He was exhausted. Not only had he had to spend a few hours at the University – which had forced him to have lunch with a sandwich at 4 pm –, but he had also had to fill in for a colleague at the coffee shop that morning, and that shift was more or less what hell must feel like, especially with the not exactly peachy prospect of lessons right after.

When he entered the house, after getting by the entrance corridor, he looked into the kitchen.

The first thing he noticed was Tyler, his roommate (for whom he had a crush of embarassing proportions, but that was a pretty irrelevant detail, right?), busy staring at something on the table with his hands through his short dark hair.

Something, or rather _someone_.

Yes, because by following the trajectory of his gaze he had noticed yet another thing, and that was that two child safety seats containing one baby each sat on the table. They probably weren't even a year old.

«Where did you find the time to have children?»

Tyler turned to him. His face was overflowing with worry, and Josh frowned.

«I fucked up.» Tyler whispered loudly, if such a contraddiction has the right to exist.

Josh was starting to get anxious. He had wanted to make a joke, but he was beginning to suspect that Tyler had gotten some girl pregnant without saying anything to anyone and had now been forced to face his responsibilities, as out of character as that seemed.

«I hinted to my mum that I needed and extra job and I realized i shouldn't have when the mother of these children called me to ask if “everything was set for the night”.» Tyler explained all at once. «Josh, I don't know shit about babies. Josh. You have to help me.»

Josh blinked a few times.

«Did you call your mum?»

Tyler groaned.

«Of course I called her.»

Silence.

«And...?»

Tyler rubbed his eyes with his knuckles.

«She told me I wanted a job and I got one, and that I'm an adult who should be able to do something as elementary as looking after a – and they are two, by the way! – child.»

Josh glanced at the table.

The children had to be twins, but they weren't dressed in matching outfits. Thank God for that, because Josh hated when twins's parents picked that course of action.

One of them was wearing a light green onesie, the other one a pastel yellow one.

The one dressed in yellow had to be a girl, because the name “Grace” had been embroidered on her blanket. The male was called Adam.

Both of them were quiet for the time being, incredibly busy playing with their respective stuffed animals. Adam was intently sucking on his rabbit's ear.

«For how long do you have to keep an eye on them?»

Tyler looked like he was about to pass out.

«Until tomorrow morning. She has a business dinner and she's afraid it's going to take a while. She normally has a babysitter, but said babysitter is out of town and she didn't know what to do. I'm “her salvation”.»

Josh whistled.

Tyler started torturing his own hands. He always did that when he was nervous.

«I have an exam in three days.» Josh pointed out with scarce emphasis, since he had already decided he'd help him anyway.

«I know. I know and I'm sorry. I'll help you study for it and I'll do the dishes for a whole month. And we'll split the profit, obviously. And you'll have my eternal gratitude.»

Josh smiled, thinking that if Tyler had helped him study he wouldn't have focused in the least bit so no, thanks.

«Let me get changed and I'll be right back.»

 

 

When Josh got back to the kitchen, Tyler was there where he had left him.

Josh shaked his head and got closer to him, then he grabbed him by the shoulders and directed him towards Grace and Adam.

«These are what we call babies. Got it?»

Tyler scoffed. Thinking about it, though, he grimaced and tilted his head to the side.

«I guess.»

Josh laughed. He leaned over Grace's child seat and she looked at him with her big green eyes full of amazement. She didn't let go of her stuffed cat when Josh tickled her stomach, but she broke into a toothless smile.

Tyler observed. More than anything else, he was looking at the way Josh's face lit up while interacting with the baby. He would have been an amazing father, one day. Not like him.

Josh took Tyler's hand and put it over Adam's tummy. Tyler wasn't sure about what to do so he caressed it lightly, trying not to think about the chill who had ran up his spine when Josh had touched him.

Adam didn't stop munching on his stuffed animal's ear, but he widened his already huge eyes.

Tyler briefly asked himself how the babies saw them. If for them they were just shapes, colours. If they thought of him as a monster.

They probably didn't even know what a monster was.

Fortunately.

Tyler sighed.

«Take him in your arms.» Josh suggested.

When Tyler turned to him to ask him if he had gone insane all of a sudden, he noticed that Josh had already gotten Grace out of her child safety seat and that the baby had let go of her stuffed cat in favour of playing with his hair.

Josh hadn't dyed it in a while, and it had taken on a pastel pink tinge. It suited him, maybe even more than the usual bright red.

Josh only brought good things to Tyler's mind.

Tyler swallowed. He picked the child up and mimicked the way Josh was holding Grace.

Adam was so light that for a moment there Tyler freaked out and the idea of putting him right back where he was before crossed his mind, but he forced himself to calm down.

He didn't want to think about what would've happened if Josh hadn't been there with him.

«Try to relax. They feel it, if you're nervous.»

And of course Adam started crying.

Tyler turned white. He would've wanted to give the baby to Josh, but he had both his hands full and he was looking at him like he expected him to do something.

Tyler clicked his tongue, then he took a deep breath and did his best to steady his heart rate.

He started to walk back and forth, cradling Adam so to make him stop crying. He was struggling so much to keep the situation under control that he was under the impression he was about to start bawling his eyes out as well any minute now.

Except Adam stopped. He let the stuffed rabbit fall to the ground and placed one of his little hands on Tyler's nose, then on his cheek, and he almost blinded him with his plump little fingers.

Josh laughed heartily. Tyler loved his laugh, and he couldn't keep himself from laughing, too.

Adam made a noise that could've meant literally anything. Maybe he was making fun of them, or he was just laughing, like babies usually do. Maybe he simply didn't consider Tyler's features to be that impressive.

Or maybe Tyler was over-analyzing.

He offered Adam his index finger, and the baby didn't hesitate to squeeze it tightly. Tyler had always been fascinated by the habit little children have to grip every finger they're provided with.

He swallowed, while he let relief wash over him.

«We should bathe them before we feed them.» Josh proposed, and Tyler was about to get fidgety again when he met the other's gaze.

Josh was right there.

Josh knew what to do.

Josh would help him.

Josh.

Tyler nodded.

 

 

«Okay, so. I bathe Grace, you watch and learn and then Adam is all yours.» Josh planned.

Tyler yelped.

« _All_ mine?»

Josh smiled at him, but said nothing.

After undressing the child, Josh took her in his arms and brought her to the sink, where Tyler had already gotten the water ready and made sure the temperature was just right.

Josh put his arm around Grace's shoulders and held her firmly but gently with his hand under her left armpit.

With his free hand he rinsed her body a few times and used the baby shower oil the children's mother had left them.

In the meantime, Tyler was struggling to keep Adam busy as best as he could while still trying to pay attention to what Josh was doing.

Grace remained quiet the whole time, and Tyler asked himself whether if she particularly liked baths or it was all thanks to Josh. Maybe both.

Adam was having a great time playing with Tyler's tank top neckline, and if that tank top was already pretty loose on its own now it was dangerously close to becoming something obscene. Getting out of the house with that on wouldn't have differed much from doing it shirtless.

Josh turned to Tyler to ask him for the towel, and his heart skipped a beat when he saw him trying to get Adam's attention off that disaster that was his tank top.

He forced himself not to dwell on that vision – that, as far as he was concerned, could be considered heavenly – because he didn't want little Grace to risk catching a cold.

He cleared his throat and: «Can you pass me the towel?»

Tyler brought it to him immediately. He watched as Josh wrapped it around Grace with extreme caution, letting only her face out in the air.

«I'll put her nighttime onesie on, then it's your turn.»

 

 

«Don't be so anxious, you're doing good.» Josh said.

He was right behind Tyler, as if he was his guardian angel. And maybe he was. He probably really was.

Tyler immersed Adam carefully, paying attention not to get any water in his eyes or nose.

Josh didn't move from where he was standing, even though Grace was giving him problems. She had stayed quiet until then, but she was clearly starting to get hungry so the tantrums had begun; Josh had to cradle her continuously and give her his hand to chew on with no teeth.

Tyler tried to do everything as fast as he could, but he didn't want to hurt Adam by mistake.

When he finished, Josh was already handing him the towel with a smile on his face.

As soon as Tyler wrapped Adam in it, he felt like the ground had been put back where it was meant to be: under his feet.

«You did great, Ty.» Josh complimented him.

Tyler looked at Josh. He would've wanted to kiss him.

 

 

Tyler glanced over his shoulders.

Josh sat on the couch with both babies in his arms. Adam was still relatively calm, but Grace couldn't find peace for the life of her so Josh was forced to cradle her and keep an eye on the other one, which had started torturing his poor stuffed rabbit again.

If Tyler had been in his place he would've gone crazy, but Josh didn't even seem to be having a hard time.

Getting back to his own job, Tyler got the first baby bottle out of the microwave and put the teat on it. He walked towards the sofa and dropped a few drops of milk on Josh's elbow, like he had told him to do.

«Good to go.» Josh approved.

Tyler walked back to the kitchen counter, he heated the other baby bottle, got it out of the microwave, closed it and two seconds after he was on the couch, beside Josh.

He took Adam from Josh's arms and handed Josh one of the bottles, then they both started feeding the babies.

Grace literally attacked that milk. Her tiny hands closed around the baby bottle and she drank greedily. Josh held the container up for her, but Tyler was sure that Grace would have done it on her own had he decided to let go.

Adam, on the other hand, had to be either particularly sleepy or particularly lazy, because he chose to rely completely on Tyler. He drank slowly, and let Tyler tilt the bottle as he pleased. Admittedly, his eyelids were already falling shut.

Tyler was starting to feel the exhaustion as well. He yawned and placed his head on Josh's shoulder before having the time to realize what he was doing.

When he did it was too late already and he couldn't just take it back and act like nothing had happened without looking suspicious, so he stayed there, his head on Josh, his eyes on Adam and his heart beating way too fast.

Josh tensed. He didn't dare to look down, but he had a pretty clear idea of what was going on.

Probably Tyler was just tired and that gesture didn't mean anything, but Josh didn't succeed in communicating it to the butterflies in his stomach, which started to go mad.

He tried his best to relax, fake nonchalance and especially stay absolutely still, because the last thing he wanted was for Tyler to get away from him.

They remained there, their respective breaths barely perceptible, until the babies had finished eating.

Neither of them dared to imagine the other thought the same, but both of them would have wanted to live in that moment forever.

 

 

The tips of their fingers brushed.

They were laying on Tyler's bed, facing each other, and their arms circled Grace and Adam's small chubby bodies while they slept soundly between them.

So, the tips of their fingers brushed.

Tyler's eyes were shut. Josh looked at him and shuddered.

«Are you cold?» Tyler asked, making sure to whisper so that he won't wake the babies.

_No, it's just that I love spending my time with you and I think you are incredible and you're so freaking beautiful and you don't even realize it and my body is a filthy traitor and..._

«A bit.» Josh lied. «The next time your mum throws babies at you warn me a little sooner.» he added, to change topic of conversation.

Tyler laughed briefly. Josh's stomach did a backflip.

«If she warns me in the first place, sure thing.»

For a while there was silence, and Josh thought Tyler had fallen asleep.

«Ty?»

«Hm?»

He was awake. In actuality, Josh didn't know what to say to him.

«We could start a business. Leave school and be full-time babysitters.» he took a deep breath before finishing talking. «Together.»

Tyler opened his eyes all of a sudden, and Josh was taken so aback by it that he lowered his gaze.

«It would be nice.»

Josh felt himself catch fire. He looked back at Tyler, and this time their irises locked.

Tyler reached for Josh, and intertwined their hands together.

Then he placed his lips on Josh's before the latter could have the possibility to ask himself if something really was going to happen.

After a moment of initial surprise, during which he didn't move to try and understand whether if he was still alive or not, Josh couldn't stop himself from smiling into the kiss. He influenced Tyler, who did the same.

Josh had always adored Tyler's smile, even though Tyler hated it; now that he _felt_ it on his body, though, he loved it more than ever.

He wanted to get lost in that smile.

He wanted to get lost in Tyler.

The position they were in wasn't exactly one of the most comfortable to do what they were doing, and they couldn't shift or get any closer because of Grace and Adam so they kept bumping their noses and laughing under their breath, but it was perfect nonetheless. It was absurd, like that whole evening had been, but perfect nonetheless.

Tyler broke the contact and rested his forehead against Josh's, sighing happily.

_Yes, it would be nice_ , thought Josh.

They fell asleep like that, their hearbeats blended together to the point of sounding like one.

 


End file.
